1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for feeding the inlet port of an injection machine. Such a means is commonly called a stuffer.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a means to discharge a preformed charge of a thermoplastic material enveloped in a congealed skin in a container into the injection chamber of an injection molding machine through the open end of the container by applying compressed air to the closed end of the container. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,376 to George Wacker issued on Sep. 21, 1954.
It is also known to provide a material supply device for an injection molding machine which is mounted to and movable with a movable sheath containing an inlet for the injection screw or cylinder and for a container which may be filled separately mountable to the supply funnel of the injection machine inlet port. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,842 to Bernard Monnet issued on Dec. 27, 1983.
It is further known to provide a rotary processor for plasticating polymeric material, an accumulator chamber adapted to receive the plasticated material having a piston in a cylinder biased toward a reduced volume, an injection unit comprising a barrel and an injector ram reciprocable in the barrel and valving means between these three portions to direct the plasticated material toward the accumulator chamber or the injection unit. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,683B1 to Meeker, et al. issued on Dec. 10, 1985.
Additionally, it is known to provide a machine for making a slug of raw rubber stock for use in an injection molding process by continuously feeding an extruder with strip stock, masticating and heating the stock in the extruder barrel and discharging same into an expanding cavity having a moving bottom bolster. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,210 to James Jennett issued on Jul. 08, 1986.
Finally, it is known to provide a means to advance a solid rod form of thermoplastic to a hot glue gun by mechanical means within the glue gun wherein the solid rod is fed through a flexible conduit from a reel dispensing device. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,110 to Charles R. Sperry issued on Feb. 14, 1989.